


La última navidad

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Doctor Who Episode, Christmas fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad and Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: Cada navidad podría ser la última navidad.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	La última navidad

—No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán —Donghae ajustó el nudo alrededor de la cintura del más pequeño, asegurándose de que la bata estuviera bien colocada sobre su cuerpo. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y después estiró su mano, para que su hermanito pudiera sostenerla.

Sehun dudó por unos segundos antes de tomarla. Pegó su cuerpo al de su hyung apenas salió de la habitación, en busca de protección ante la soledad y oscuridad del pasillo.

La madera crujió bajo el peso de ambos, como sólo podía suceder con las casas que son demasiado viejas. Donghae se adelantó un paso para buscar los puntos en los que el suelo no parecía estar a punto de delatarlos, como si de hielo se tratase.

Llegaron a la escalera después de un par de minutos, Donghae tuvo que cargar a Sehun para que el menor no bajara los escalones con saltitos ruidosos. Lo tomó con firmeza entre sus brazos, como el bebé que todavía era a ojos de su madre y, a veces, del propio Donghae. Sehun rodeó el cuello de su hyung con fuerza para sostenerse, y ocultó su rostro en su hombro cuando vio las figuras fantasmagóricas que se formaban frente a las ventanas.

—Tienes que caminar —susurró el mayor con dificultad. Sehun se había vuelto pesado, ahora ya no podía cargarlo con la misma facilidad de antes.

El niño bajó a regañadientes. Sostuvo la mano de su hermano y caminó a su lado hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta metálica, la única de toda la mansión Oh.

—Hae —Sehun tiró de la manga del mayor para llamar su atención—, tengo miedo.

—No pasa nada —Le tranquilizó—. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué hay adentro?

Sehun negó con la cabeza, sus labios apretados en un tierno puchero, las mejillas regordetas sobresaliendo de su rostro.

—¡Dijiste que me llevarías a ver la nieve! —protestó.

Donghae le tapó la boca al niño, con tanta brusquedad que Sehun estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Mañana es navidad, tal vez está lleno de regalos —habló rápidamente el mayor, tratando de consolarlo—. Vamos, Sehunnie. Yo te cuidaré.

Los ojitos del pequeño se iluminaron. ¿Su hermano había dicho _regalos_? Eso sonaba interesante, tanto como la nieve y la idea de formar un muñeco a escondidas de su madre.

—Quiero un regalo.

Donghae sonrió complacido. Conocía a su enano como la palma de su mano, sabía que accedería a cualquier cosa si mencionaba chocolate, regalos o un perrito.

—No te separes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, hyung.

Donghae abrió la puerta, y tan pronto como lo hizo, una corriente helada golpeó sus rostros. Sehun se estremeció, pero no dudo ni un segundo antes de introducirse en la oscuridad.

—Espera —le llamó el mayor en un susurro—, no tan rápido.

Sacó una linterna del interior del bolsillo de su bata para dormir, la encendió y alumbró con torpeza el camino que se abría frente a ellos.

Parecía un túnel sin salida. Las paredes brillaban, cubiertas por una gruesa capa que oscilaba entre el color blanco y el azul. Donghae tocó el material con curiosidad, sólo para percatarse que se trataba de hielo. Era un congelador.

—Hae, ¿qué es esto? —Sehun se detuvo frente a una puerta pequeña y apuntó hacia el interior—. Creo que hay algo adentro.

Donghae caminó con pasos apresurados, asustado al visualizar un contenedor de metal. Se colocó junto a su hermanito y lo empujó con suavidad hasta situarlo detrás de él, en un intento por protegerlo. Tragó con dificultad y alzó la linterna, para alumbrar lo que Sehun miraba con curiosidad.

—Santa mierda —Donghae se llevó ambas manos a la boca, haciendo que la linterna cayera al suelo con un sonoro estruendo.

La luz se apagó, todo volvió a quedar sumido en la oscuridad. Donghae respiró con dificultad, tratando de luchar para tranquilizar el corazón que martillaba con fuerza contra sus costillas.

—Eso es una mala palabra —dijo Sehun, rompiendo el silencio.

El niño avanzó un paso y tanteó el suelo hasta encontrar la lámpara. La encendió sin dificultad alguna, después apuntó a la cápsula situada frente a ellos.

La baja temperatura había congelado el metal, también parte del vidrio que dejaba ver la silueta de un muchacho. Sehun alumbró el vidrio y achicó los ojos para ver mejor a la persona del otro lado.

—Es un hyung —observó el pequeño—. ¿Él es mi regalo?

Donghae lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Se trataba de un cuerpo, un cuerpo congelado en el sótano de su casa, un lugar en el que nadie había entrado desde que su padre había muerto. Eso no podía ser bueno, mucho menos normal.

—Tenemos que irnos —Donghae tomó su mano y tiró de él.

—¡Suéltame! —El cuerpo de Sehun luchó, hasta que logró zafarse del agarre de su hermano mayor—. ¿Por qué quieres irte?

—Fue un error venir aquí.

Entró en ese lugar por curiosidad, a la espera de libros o un montón de dinero que pudiera utilizar para divertirse con sus amigos, no esperaba una cámara con un desconocido resguardado en ella.

—Lo dices porque ya vi mi regalo y era una sorpresa —Las cejas de Sehun se juntaron en una mueca de disgusto—. Ese hyung es mío, ¿verdad? ¡Quiero verlo!

—Ese hyung no es tuyo.

—¡Lo es, Donghae!

—Guarda silencio, pequeño irrespetuoso —Alzó su puño en señal de amenaza.

—No lo haré si no abres la puerta.

—Hazlo tú si quieres hacerlo.

Sehun bufó con molestia y se aproximó hasta la puerta pisando fuerte. Donghae lo tomó por los hombros antes de que su mano pudiera tocar la manija.

—Está bien, está bien —Le lanzó una mirada a la cápsula—. Tú ganas. La abriremos.

Si era honesto, Donghae también quería saber quién era la persona que estaba adentro. Había miles de preguntas en su cabeza, algunas más terroríficas que otras. ¿Estaba muerto acaso? Tal vez. Y si era así, ¿por qué su familia guardaría un muerto? Pensar en las posibles respuestas lo asustaba.

Giró la manija sin pensarlo, porque de haberlo hecho se habría arrepentido. Soltó un alarido de dolor, el hielo le quemó la mano como si se tratara de fuego, producto de la baja temperatura del material. A pesar de ello, el movimiento y la fuerza fueron suficientes para que la puerta cediera sin problema.

Una luz amarillenta se encendió en el interior de la cápsula, al igual que un motor que comenzó el proceso de descongelamiento en la persona del interior. Se escuchó un potente ruido metálico, proveniente de la colisión de la puerta contra una segunda cápsula vacía.

Donghae dejó de prestar atención a la herida en su mano y dirigió su mirada hacia al frente, donde un muchacho abrió los ojos.

Bueno, no estaba muerto.

Sehun avanzó despacio, sorprendido con todo lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos. Estiró su mano, en un intento por alcanzar a la persona recién descongelada.

—¡Sehun, no! —Donghae no pudo retenerlo a tiempo, su hermanito tocó al desconocido y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa que sólo le brindaba a los cachorros.

El extraño bajó la mirada ante el repentino toque sobre su piel. Se encontró con unos lindos ojos en forma de media luna y la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en toda su vida. Sonrió de vuelta, conmovido por aquella criatura tan pequeña.

—¿Tu nombre es Sehun? —cuestionó, con la voz ligeramente ronca por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sin hablar.

—Sí. ¿Cómo te llamas, hyung?

—¡Sehun! —Donghae tomó al niño y lo obligó a retroceder—. No debes hablar con extraños.

El rostro de Sehun se descompuso lentamente, hasta que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y a deslizarse sobre las regordetas mejillas. Donghae quiso golpearse a sí mismo, por gritar y por haber olvidado lo frágil que podía ser su hermanito menor.

—No llores, Sehunnie —Intentó abrazar al niño, pero fue rechazado de inmediato con un empujón y un llanto que se hacía más intenso si se acercaba.

Sehun se alejó con pequeños pasos y estiró sus manos al desconocido que miraba la escena con pena. El mayor entendió de inmediato la petición del niño, se acercó para tomarlo en sus brazos y lo consoló, sin importarle la mirada asesina que le envió el hermano del pequeño.

—Sehun-ah, tu hermano tiene razón. No deberías hablar con desconocidos.

—Hyung no será un desconocido si me dice su nombre —sollozó el menor.

El muchacho acarició su mejilla, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas.

—Yixing, mi nombre es Yixing.

**.**

Empujó el pequeño trineo, luchando con la nieve para llevarlo de vuelta a la entrada de la casa. Al llegar al inicio del camino se sentó, después movió las piernas para impulsarse, hasta que el trineo volvió a moverse por sí solo.

Donghae apartó la mirada de su hermano después de asegurarse que estaba bien. Miró a Yixing, quien observaba la nieve como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió el adolescente.

Accedió a salir del sótano con el desconocido sólo porque Sehun había insistido, no porque confiara en él. Donghae no conocía a Yixing, al menos no lo suficiente para dejar que Sehun jugara libremente con él como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Era el hermano mayor, su deber era cuidar de la bolita que corría por la nieve como si no estuvieran a un grado menos cero.

—Lamento si no contesto a tu pregunta, pero primero debo saber algo —Yixing miró a Donghae con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Por qué debería decirte?

Yixing era un hombre extraño, después de todo. Su ropa no parecía ser de esa época, y conocía su casa como si hubiera vivido ahí antes que ellos. Donghae no quería darle ninguna clase de información, no importaba si ya parecía conocerla de antemano.

—Intentemos de otra forma, ¿quieres? —propuso el mayor—. Dime, ¿conoces a Siwon?

—¿Por qué? —Arrugó el entrecejo.

—Se suponía que él debía despertarme cuando todo estuviera listo. ¿Dónde está?

Donghae apartó la mirada con brusquedad.

—Está muerto. Mi padre está muerto.

El semblante de Yixing cambió, ya no parecía tan tranquilo, parecía preocupado, aterrado incluso.

—¿Siwon murió?

—¿Por qué conocía a mi padre? —le interrumpió Donghae—. ¿Por qué estaba encerrado en nuestro sótano en esa máquina?

—Yo...

—¡Hyung!

Sehun corrió hacia ellos, con el abrigo y el gorro cubiertos de nieve. Donghae se inclinó para revisar que no se hubiera hecho daño, Sehun simplemente se dejó hacer mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en Yixing.

—Ya sé porqué es mi regalo —dijo Sehun, llamando la atención del mayor.

—Él no es tu regalo —repitió Donghae por enésima vez.

—¡Lo es, hyung! —protestó. Se apartó de Donghae y acomodó el gorro que comenzaba a resbalarse de su cabeza—. Me dieron a Yixing como regalo de navidad porque es un ángel.

Para Sehun, ese hombre de piel blanca y rostro hermoso no podía ser otra cosa que un ángel. Tenía una bonita sonrisa, con pocitos que sobresalían de sus mejillas y calentaban su pechito con una sensación cálida. La mejor parte, en su infantil forma de comprender las cosas, es que era suyo.

Yixing le sonrió torpemente al niño, incapaz de desilusionarlo con la realidad.

—Tengo que volver a la cápsula. Necesito que me ayudes —dijo, después de que Sehun se marchara para seguir jugando.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ni siquiera lo conozco.

Yixing se adelantó dos pasos y lo sostuvo con firmeza de los hombros, asegurándose de que sus ojos encontraran los del adolescente.

—Eres el único que puede hacerlo.

**.**

Sehun se negó a dejar que Yixing se fuera, seguía convencido de que ese hyung era suyo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que volviera a una máquina que lo pondría a dormir.

—No puedo estar despierto hasta navidad —Le explicó Yixing, tratando de encontrar una historia convincente para que el niño lo dejara volver a la cápsula—. Es malo para mí. Sólo puedo despertar en nochebuena.

Donghae esperó con paciencia y a una distancia prudente. Le había prometido al adulto que lo congelaría de nuevo, luego de que éste le contara el modo en que él y su padre se habían conocido. Ahora ya no le parecía un extraño.

—¿Sólo en nochebuena? —Sehun arrugó sus cejas, intentando comprender por qué su ángel sólo podía estar con él una vez al año.

—Tu hermano te cuidará por mí —prometió Yixing. Estiró una mano y acomodó los mechones que se habían desacomodado de su sitio después de que el pequeño se quitara el gorro.

—Hora de dormir —Les apuró Donghae.

Yixing asintió. Se introdujo de nuevo en la cápsula, preparado para ser congelado.

—Está bien —dijo Sehun de pronto. Caminó con pasos rápidos a la puerta de la cápsula y empujó hasta que faltaba poco para cerrarla—. ¡Te veremos la siguiente nochebuena! —Agitó su pequeña mano en señal de despedida y volvió a empujar hasta que la puerta se cerró por completo.

La máquina de enfriamiento soltó una ráfaga de hielo, en cuestión de segundos Yixing volvió a quedar congelado, dormido hasta la siguiente nochebuena.

—¿Qué hiciste? —inquirió Donghae.

—Volveremos la siguiente nochebuena, hyung.

Sehun tomó su mano y tiró de él para llevarlo de vuelta a la salida. Donghae lo siguió, confundido con lo que había sucedido.

—¿La siguiente nochebuena?

**.**

Donghae no pudo convencer a Sehun de que lo sucedido en el sótano no era más que un producto de su infantil imaginación. Sehun continuó mencionando a Yixing después de navidad, en año nuevo, también en su cumpleaños número siete.

Su madre creyó que se trataba de un amigo imaginario, no de una persona que dormía en las entrañas de la mansión que habitaban. No indagó más en el misterioso nombre, ni siquiera cuando su hijo parecía esperar por nochebuena para verlo de nuevo.

A finales de noviembre, cuando Sehun ya había comenzado una cuenta regresiva para la víspera de navidad, Donghae sugirió ir de visita con sus abuelos a Seúl. La señora Oh accedió, encantada con la idea de pasar la fecha en un lugar alejado del campo.

Sehun olvidó a Yixing tras ser convencido con la mención de pastel y juguetes. Donghae se sintió aliviado, sobre todo cuando las fechas navideñas se terminaron y su hermano no volvió a hacer mención del chico en el sótano.

Fue hasta que Sehun cumplió once años que el nombre de Yixing volvió.

Donghae estaba ocupado con la lectura de un libro de genética cuando Sehun entró en su habitación, con un cuaderno en la mano y una sonrisa que no podía augurar nada bueno.

—Lo sabía, hyung —dijo al llegar junto a él—. Yixing es real.

—¿De qué hablas? —El mayor apenas le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado con sus apuntes y el texto entre sus manos.

—Encontré el diario que escribía cuando tenía seis —Apuntó al cuaderno—. Yixing es real. Le prometí descongelarlo en navidad, ¿recuerdas?

Donghae dejó lo que hacía y tomó la libreta que su hermanito le tendía. Leyó la letra irregular, hasta descifrar una breve descripción de lo que había sucedido la nochebuena de 1946.

—Tenía catorce años, no lo recuerdo —mintió.

—Lo sacaremos este año, no importa lo que pase.

Donghae accedió, todavía tenía preguntas por resolver.

Esperaron hasta la víspera de navidad, y esta vez fue Sehun quien buscó a Donghae en su habitación.

Fue más difícil pasar desapercibidos que la primera vez, dado que Donghae ya era casi un adulto y Sehun estaba cerca de convertirse en un adolescente. Sus cuerpos ya no eran tan ligeros como antes.

Lograron llegar al sótano sin despertar a su madre. Sehun fue el primero en entrar, con su mano tocando el túnel para guiarse a través de la oscuridad.

Donghae encendió las luces, luego de encontrar los planos de lo que alguna vez había sido la oficina de su padre.

Las luces dejaron ver la cápsula de Yixing, acompañada de otras más que parecían haber sido modificadas con el paso del tiempo. Era un laboratorio, uno muy viejo para haber pertenecido sólo a Siwon. Había un montón de tubos de ensayo, algunos todavía ocupados con una sustancia oscura.

Donghae avanzó hasta una mesa para examinar una muestra. La colocó a contraluz, para descifrar que había en su interior con mayor facilidad.

—Es sangre —susurró para sí.

Sehun ignoró lo que su hermano hacía en el otro lado de la habitación. Sujetó la manija con su abrigo y tiró de ella como lo había hecho Donghae años atrás.

Yixing despertó. Se encontró con un sonriente Sehun que esperaba por él, con la misma energía que su versión de seis años.

—¡Feliz nochebuena!

El saludo se repetiría año tras año. Con el tiempo Donghae se sumó a la ruidosa exclamación, a veces con una sonrisa parecida a la de su hermano menor.

Yixing les correspondió, feliz de poder salir de su sueño al menos una vez. Se divirtió con los hermanos Oh en cada ocasión, peleando contra ellos con bolas de nieve o escapándose al centro de la ciudad para escuchar los villancicos que salían de algunas iglesias. Se despedía de los chicos antes de la medianoche, con la promesa de que se verían el año siguiente.

Al crecer, Sehun dejó de ver a Yixing como un ángel y pronto comenzó a cuestionar la verdadera procedencia del hombre con hoyuelos bonitos. Donghae no pudo darle respuestas, incluso cuando ya las conocía.

—Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento —Era todo lo que el mayor le decía.

Los años pasaron lentamente. Yixing no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado los hermanos hasta que Donghae se volvió más bajito junto a Sehun. En la duodécima navidad juntos, la realidad golpeó a Yixing igual que una patada en el estómago.

Hombros anchos, cintura breve, mandíbula afilada, nariz simétrica, silueta delgada pero fuerte. Esa no era la figura que recordaba. Sehun había dejado de ser un niño, se había convertido en un hombre joven, uno tan apuesto que atraería a todo aquel o aquella que posara su mirada sobre él.

—¡Feliz víspera de navidad! —El saludo también fue diferente.

—Sehun —Fue todo lo que pudo salir de los labios de Yixing.

Donghae fue el único que lo notó, la forma en que su hermano y su hyung se miraron, como si nadie más existiera además de ellos. Chispas invisibles salieron de sus cuerpos, reconociendo algo en el otro que no habían visto antes.

—Te estás sonrojando, niño —Se burló Donghae, dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas a Sehun.

El muchacho bajó la mirada, tocándose con discreción las mejillas.

—Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas —alagó Yixing.

Donghae tuvo que reprimir una risita, porque su hermano había sido reducido a un tímido adolescente que no podía hacer otra cosa que ponerse rojo como un tomate y balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—Lo lindo no lo ha ayudado a conseguir una novia —intervino el mayor de los Oh—. Quizá porque le interesan los chicos.

Sehun estuvo a punto de echarse a correr. No pudo sostener la mirada de Yixing, él hacía que su corazón latiera rápido contra su pecho, con tanta fuerza que temió que el órgano saliera de su cuerpo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Yixing buscó sus ojos, con la esperanza de encontrar algo más.

—¿N-no tienen hambre? —Sehun apuntó a la salida—. Podemos comer un poco de la tarta que hizo mamá. ¿No es así, Donghae?

—¿Mamá hizo tarta? —Donghae miró a Yixing—. No sé nada de lo que sucede aquí desde que me mudé.

—¿Te mudaste? —Los ojos de Yixing se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa.

—Me casé, hyung.

—¿Quién es la chica?

—Oh, bueno. Es una larga historia.

Una que no involucraba a ninguna chica.

**.**

La tarta estaba deliciosa, fruta combinada con semillas, en una mezcla casi perfecta entre lo dulce y lo salado. Sehun no pudo evitar lamer la cuchara, llevándose en la lengua los últimos restos del postre. Un rastro de crema quedó en su boca, manchando el labio superior y parte del inferior.

Yixing estiró su mano para limpiar a Sehun, sonriéndole con ternura mientras retiraba la crema con la yema de los dedos.

—¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar en particular, hyung? —preguntó Donghae, quien recién había terminado con su propia porción.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí —contestó Yixing—. Es la primera vez que comemos algo juntos.

—Tal vez podamos comer helado la siguiente nochebuena —comentó Sehun.

Donghae miró a Yixing con algo parecido a la preocupación. Ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra, ni siquiera cuando Sehun parecía esperar por una respuesta.

—Hay algo que debes saber, Sehun —dijo Yixing, después de lo que parecieron unos largos minutos.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Ponte un abrigo, Sehunnie —sugirió Donghae con una sonrisa—. Tú y Yixing hyung hablarán en el jardín.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Tengo que recoger este desastre —Señaló los platos sucios—. Los esperaré aquí. Anda, ve.

Sehun obedeció. Caminó al recibidor con Yixing a sus espaldas, quien se colocó el abrigo que Donghae siempre disponía para él en sus salidas.

Yixing se encogió en su sitio cuando Sehun se acercó para colocarle un gorro y una bufanda. El toque de los dedos cerca de su cuello produjo un escalofrío que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, erizándole la piel.

—Está nevando —explicó Sehun.

Salieron a la intemperie después de calzarse. La luna y las estrellas los recibieron, resplandeciendo sobre los copos de nieve que caían y se amontonaban hasta no dejar rastro del césped.

Como si se tratara de imanes, la mano de Yixing buscó la de Sehun. Apretó sus dedos, manteniéndolos cálidos bajo su toque.

—Me gustaría estar aquí para navidad —murmuró Yixing con tristeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? —preguntó Sehun.

—¿Cómo lo hago, Hun?

—Como si no fueras a volver.

Yixing dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a bajar los escalones de la entrada para introducirse en el helado mar blanco. Sehun lo siguió, sin soltarse del agarre en el que el mayor lo sostenía.

Caminaron juntos sobre un improvisado sendero, dejando huellas tras ellos que pronto eran rellenadas de nuevo. No se detuvieron hasta alcanzar el límite de la mansión, donde iniciaba una hilera de árboles que se extendía por kilómetros al norte.

—Esta casa —Yixing señaló la construcción—, esta casa solía ser mía. Mis padres la construyeron después de venir de China. Aquí crecí, igual que tú.

Sehun pestañeó para apartar los copos de nieve que comenzaban a nublar su vista.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

—Muchos años atrás —Yixing sonrió al recordar el pasado—. Aquí conocí a tu abuelo. Fue mi amigo, el único que quiso ayudarme cuando enfermé.

La información cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre el cuerpo de Sehun. Sintió frío, a pesar de que estaba abrigado en demasía.

—¿De qué enfermaste, hyung?

—Nadie lo sabía. Mi cuerpo se volvió frágil cuando cumplí veinticuatro años. Ya no podía salir de casa —recordó—. Tu abuelo era médico y decidió ayudarme a encontrar una cura. Nada funcionó, y entonces pensó que sería una buena idea congelarme. Quería que durmiera hasta que la medicina avanzara lo suficiente para ayudarme.

—Él... —Sehun hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara—. Él no pudo hacerlo, ¿cierto?

—No. Nadie pudo encontrar lo que estaba mal conmigo, así que siguió con su investigación hasta sus últimos días. Tú padre decidió continuar con su trabajo. Hizo cientos de prueba con mi sangre, ninguna logró ser exitosa —Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de Yixing—. Estaba cerca de descubrir la cura cuando murió. El trabajo quedó inconcluso, otra vez.

Sehun intentó entender lo que estaba pasando, era demasiada información y su cerebro intentaba procesarla tan rápido como le era posible. Entonces recordó a su hermano, cada acción que había tomado desde que abrieron la cápsula por primera vez.

—Donghae también busca la cura —Habló Sehun para sí—. Por eso quiso estudiar ciencias en lugar de leyes.

—Ha hecho mucho por mí —asintió Yixing—. Usa cada nochebuena para hacerme nuevas pruebas. Los últimos años ha hecho muchos cambios a la teoría de tu padre. Si tuviéramos más tiempo quizá podría curarme.

—¿De qué hablas?

Yixing soltó la mano de Sehun para tomar su rostro y acunarlo entre sus palmas con cariño. Acarició las mejillas del muchacho, ahora rojas por la baja temperatura.

—No abriste la cápsula durante cinco años después de conocerme, ¿recuerdas?

—Donghae no quería que lo hiciera.

—Hay una razón por la que él quiso que me olvidaras.

Sehun sostuvo las manos de Yixing, presionándolas con suavidad contra su piel.

—¿Cuál es, hyung?

—La puerta de la cápsula, la respuesta está ahí.

Sehun retrocedió, como si el toque de Yixing quemara. Regresó a la casa, luchando contra la nieve que se había acumulado sobre el camino. Dejó que el abrigo cayera sobre el suelo de la entrada, se sacó las botas con brusquedad y siguió hasta el sótano. Ignoró a Donghae, quien pidió una explicación por su comportamiento con la misma autoridad con la que lo hacía su madre.

Llegó frente a la cápsula con la respiración errática y un sentimiento negativo extendiéndose de a poco por su pecho. Examinó la puerta: el metal, la ventana, un contador.

Sehun se echó a llorar cuando comprendió lo que el contador significaba. Uno. Un día. Una última nochebuena. Era todo lo que le quedaba con Yixing.

Cayó al suelo abrazándose a sí mismo, incapaz de encontrar consuelo ante una realidad tan cruel como esa. Donghae lo abrazó, en un intento por consolarlo. Sehun lo apartó, al igual que aquella noche, tantos años atrás.

—¡Debiste detenerme! —espetó.

 _Debiste alejarme de él_ , quiso decir. Antes de que sus sentimientos crecieran más, antes de que el contador de Yixing llegara uno, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Sehun —Le llamó Yixing con suavidad—. Nadie tiene la culpa de esto.

—Es mi culpa —sollozó el menor—. Jamás debí abrir esa puerta.

Yixing lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho y besó su frente.

—Viví gracias a que lo hiciste. Te lo agradezco, Sehun.

—El siguiente año...

—Será el último en que puedas descongelarme —terminó Yixing—. La máquina no podría hacerlo otra vez después de eso. Mi cuerpo tampoco lo resistiría.

—A menos que encontremos la cura —reflexionó Sehun.

—Sí.

—Entonces lo haremos.

—¿Qué?

Sehun apartó las lágrimas de su rostro y miró a Yixing con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Encontraré la cura, Yixing —Juntó sus frentes—. Te lo prometo.

El reloj de la estancia anunció la medianoche, las campanadas les taladraron los oídos, anunciando una despedida.

—No la necesito, Sehun —susurró Yixing—. Si debo morir lo haré contigo y Donghae a mi lado.

—Puedo salvarte, hyung. Y lo haré.

—No te hagas esto.

A Sehun no le importó, inclinó la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de Yixing.

No se sintió apresurado ni forzado, se sintió bien, se sintió correcto, como si eso estuviera destinado a suceder. Sehun lo conocía de toda la vida, y era probable que lo hubiera amado desde la primera vez que lo vio en la cápsula.

No dejaría que Yixing muriera, no soportaría perder a su ángel para siempre.

Se separaron cuando el aire dejó de ser suficiente. Yixing tomó su mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, después buscó a Donghae, quien les observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cuídalo por mí —pidió.

—Es mi hermano, claro que lo haré.

Yixing avanzó unos pasos y abrazó a Donghae. Incluso si volvía a despertar, Yixing no tenía la certeza de volver a encontrarse con aquellos que alguna vez amó.

—Gracias por todo, Donghae —Revolvió su cabello, como si se tratara de aquel chico de catorce años que desconfiaba de él.

Sehun esperó junto a la cápsula. Tomó la mano de Yixing cuando éste volvió, listo para ser congelado por última vez. No lo soltó hasta que fue momento de cerrar la puerta, y mientras lo hacía no dejó de mirar los profundos orbes marrones.

El rostro de Yixing volvió a perder todo rastro de vida, dejando atrás un semblante inexpresivo y cubierto por escarcha.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —cuestionó Donghae—. Ninguna fórmula ha funcionado del todo, hay efectos colaterales y....

—Seguiremos intentando —Le cortó Sehun—. No pararé hasta que encuentre el modo de curarlo.

Donghae asintió. No haría que su hermano cambiara de opinión, lo entendía, sólo tenía miedo de que Sehun se perdiera a sí mismo en el camino.

**.**

Sin el cuerpo de Yixing para experimentar las fórmulas, el tiempo para diseñar una cura exitosa se extendió más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hermanos había imaginado.

Después de la muerte de su madre, Donghae no pudo continuar con la investigación. Su matrimonio se estaba desmoronando por sus constantes ausencias, e impulsado por el propio Sehun, decidió mudarse lejos del pueblo que lo había visto crecer.

Sehun se quedó solo en la vieja casa. No había podido amar a nadie lo suficiente para formar una familia, sobre todo cuando recordaba a Yixing y su promesa.

Trabajó sin descanso, probando diferentes formas, leyendo cientos de libros que pudieran ayudarlo a resolver lo que su padre había dejado inconcluso. 

El tiempo transcurrió, recordándole con cada invierno los años en que fue feliz y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Pensó en rendirse, en sacar a Yixing de la cápsula y dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso como estaban destinadas a suceder. Se obligó a pensar positivamente, a pesar de que estaba solo y sus experimentos no llegaban a ninguna parte.

Entonces sucedió. La sangre de Yixing respondió bien al suero que había diseñado, contrarrestando aquello que lo envenenaba y lo enfermaba. Replicó la fórmula, hasta asegurarse de tener la dosis adecuada para todo el sistema de Yixing.

Le envió una carta a Donghae para que estuviera presente cuando Yixing volviera, su hermano declinó, después de explicarle que estaba en el extranjero. Lo instó a que continuara, sin importar que él no estaba ahí.

El veinticinco de diciembre de 1980 Sehun abrió la cápsula por última vez.

Yixing abrió los ojos, y tan pronto como lo hizo, un par de gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

Sehun había envejecido, ahora tenía canas en los costados de su cabello y había algunas arrugas cerca de sus ojos, también en la frente.

—La encontré, hyung —dijo Sehun con una sonrisa brillante—. Puedo curarte.

Yixing salió de la cápsula y rodeó el cuello de Sehun con sus brazos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca.

—Te extrañé, Yixing —susurró Sehun contra su oído.

—Y yo a ti.

**.**

Tuvieron su primera cena juntos después de que Yixing bebiera la ampolleta que le salvaría la vida.

Sehun se sintió nervioso, como si se tratara de una primera cita. Al final todo fluyó con facilidad, igual que si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido.

Cerca de la medianoche los dos se acercaron a la ventana para ver la primera nevada del año. Sehun tomó la mano de Yixing y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Habían pasado veinte años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y por fin, junto al cálido fuego de la chimenea, pudieron permanecer así después de que el reloj marcó las doce.

—Feliz navidad, Yixing.

—Feliz navidad, Sehun.


End file.
